


Something I need

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dovey, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, lovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Short drabble Dean loving you the reader though he can’t believe you love him back.





	Something I need

Summary: Short drabble Dean loving you the reader though he can’t believe you love him back.

Pairing: Dean x reader

Notes: for Drabble challenge! #1-150. Requested number 37. I had a dream about you from @chaos-and-the-calm67 I hope you enjoy. The song used is Something I need By: One Republic. As always requests are open and feedback appreciated.

Key: Y/N = your name, h/c = hair color, f/s = favorite soap, e/c = eye color

Many women have passed through Dean Winchester’s life. Some for just a night, others namely Cassie Robinson and Lisa Braeden for much longer and deeper than he’d let anyone know. However, there’s been one who surpassed all, who’s stuck by him through so much crap, mostly his, though he knew well you’d argue differently. Meeting you shortly after getting back from Purgatory, his mind a mess, his body broken, soul just like he took his coffee black. Though you’d saw something in him. You’d never say what just that to you he’s a good man one of the best. Granted he’d snort at that reference not too long ago. Saying that you’re full of it and brushing the very idea aside.

Now as he looks down at your peacefully sleeping features, relaxed and serene your h/c hair fanning out he wonders why you’ve stayed? Why you’ve put up with him for so long and all the trouble he’s caused? Lucky doesn’t even begin to describe how he feels or how much it scared the living shit out of him.

“Dean?” groggy voiced, eyes blinking a few times to unglue the sleep. “Everything alright sugar?”

He watches you turn to face him, sweetly sleepy, hair tussled, eyes a little droopy, a cute smile gracing your lips. “Perfectly fine baby, go back to sleep,” he answers leaning down to place his warm lips against your forehead.

Yawning, arm’s wrapping tight around Dean’s waist bringing the two of you closed together, “Not fooling me Winchester. What gives?”

Sighing, **“I had a dream about you.”**

The softness of his voice, had sleep clearing from your eyes and body better than coffee ever could, “I’m here Dean and I’m not going anywhere I promise.” You knew without him even saying anything that his dreams, no nightmares got to him, more than he’s willing to admit.

“It wasn’t that kinda dream babe,” he breathed out holding you closer, face finding the crook between neck and shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of your f/s. Arms cradling you tight seeking to reassure himself that you’re real.

“Dean,” you call turning to brush your lips over his cheek the part that wasn’t buried in your hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” Not wanting to push or demand. You knew Dean well enough, fought alongside him so many times, held him and tried to smooth the demons in his mind to know it would do no good in the long run.

“Not really,” he mumbled lips ghosting chastely over your soft skin.

Nodding, running your fingers through his soft brown hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp, while your free hand slides over his tense back. Feeling the muscles start to relax under the administrations of your fingers. Mind drifting as you start to hum one of your favorite songs.

_I had a dream the other night About how we only get one life Woke me up right after two I stayed awake and stared at you So I wouldn't loose my mind_

“What’s that?” he asks pulling back from your embrace to stare into your e/c.

Chuckling, you cup the side of Dean’s lightly stubbled face, watching in fascination while he rubs it into your soft palm placing a sweet kiss to the center. “Just a song that reminds me of you is all.”

Brow cocked, interest peaked, “Is that so?”

“Hmm hmm sure is,” you grin leaning up to place a kiss to his softer than the law should allow lips, tugging the plush bottom one between your teeth, giving it a nip.

Growling low, he rolls you beneath him caging you in with his strong muscled arms on either side of your head. “You’ll have to play it for me.”

Smirking, “Tomorrow. We have better things to do right now,” giggling while he lowers his body to yours.

Dream forgotten in lieu of more passionate explorations of each other.


End file.
